


you can buy my love (it’s only $20);

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And malvie, F/F, and umal, but thats not news, expect lots of fics like this from me cos i aint ever getting tired of it, idk what this is but i’d die for uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: “Why did you accept $20 from a stranger to punch another stranger in the face?”





	you can buy my love (it’s only $20);

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... I wrote this on my phone while I was waiting for my dentist, I don’t know if it’s good but thought I’d share anyway. I literally had no clue what to use as a title so I just half assed it, as you can see. 
> 
> Anyways, I love Uma and Malvie and Umal and I’ll probably never stop writing fics in which Uma and Mal aren’t bffs that act like they hate each other but love each other deeply. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hi, are you Mal?” An unknown voice asks, and the girl with the bleach blonde locks mixed with purple turns around, her green eyes widening a little as she takes in the girl with the luscious blue locks and brown eyes looking at her curiously.

Mal nods, not really trusting her voice at the moment. The girl in front of her nods, and then she licks her lips before speaking again, and Mal tries her hardest not to stare at the girl’s bright red lips.

“I’m sorry, this is a little awkward, but someone paid me $20 to punch you in the face. I don’t know exactly why they’re paying me to do this, but if you give me a better offer I won’t do it.” The girl says, and Mal tries not to get distracted by the girl’s extremely alluring voice. The words she’s saying make it easier for her to focus, though.

There’s a pause, as if Mal’s waiting for the other shoe to drop or for the girl to laugh and say it’s just a joke. When none of it happens, she brilliantly says: “Um, what?” and the girl chuckles a little.

“This girl with green braids gave me $20 to punch you in the face, she didn’t tell me why but told me it was extremely important that I do it.” The girl explained, holding up a crisp $20 dollar bill and grinning at Mal as if this entire thing wasn’t absurd.

The blonde raised her eyebrows at this, and her green eyes broke free from brown ones to run across the campus, quickly finding her best friend sitting on top of a picnic table, watching the exchange with pure excitement.

Mal sometimes can’t believe they’ve been best friends for fifteen years. But then again, this is the exact reason why they’re friends.

They’re one and the same, and all that. Sending Uma a look that told her she was impressed, she turned her eyes back to the blue haired girl, who’d been watching her with barely hidden interest.

“Why did you accept $20 from a stranger to punch another stranger in the face?” Mal asked, arching up an eyebrow.

The girl shrugged, “I was bored and I love money.”

Mal nodded, allowing that. “Makes sense.”

The girl nodded this time, and then there was a pause. “Do you have a better offer?” She asked, and then, as if realizing something, she added, “I’m Evie, by the way.”

“I don’t have any money with me right now, Evie. Only my credit card.” Mal said, acknowledging the girl’s introduction with a nod.

“Doesn’t have to be money.” Evie says quickly, too quickly, and Mal raises an eyebrow again. Evie flushes a little.

“It doesn’t?”

“No...” Evie is full on blushing now, the pink in her cheeks a contrast with her blue hair, “Um, I was thinking your phone number?”

“My ph-“ Mal stops, looking from Uma to Evie again, “Did Uma put you up to this?”

Uma, Mal’s best friend, had been pestering her for weeks to start dating again, since her last relationship hadn’t worked out and Mal had sworn off dating for the time being, something Uma didn’t agree with.

Evie opened her mouth and then closed it, and then opened it again, looking from Mal to the girl that was watching then with curious eyes and then back to Mal, “I mean, yeah? I thought I told you this? She gave me $20-“

“-To ask me for my phone number?”

“No!” Evie shouted, and then she blushed as Mal jumped a little at her reaction, “I mean, no. She wanted me to punch you, that’s all, I swear! The phone number is um, well, pure interest from my part.” She admitted, a small, flirty smile making itself known and Mal really wondered if this girl has ever gotten any rejections. It seemed impossible.

“Yeah?” Mal dumbly asked, and she swears she could hear Uma facepalm all the way from where she was sitting and watching the interaction, even though she was pretty sure she couldn’t hear it from there.

Evie nodded, and then: “So, deal?” She asked, offering Mal her unlocked phone with a hopeful smile on her face.

The green eyed girl gaped for a moment, the sight of the girl’s beautiful smile numbing her mind a little. Then, as if by magic, she came back to her senses and grabbed the phone, quickly typing in her information and taking the bold move of saving her contact with a pink sparkly heart emoji.

“I’ll text you, Mal.” Evie said, giddily pocketing her phone. She started to walk away when she jumped, turning back to Mal with wide eyes, “I almost forgot!”

Mal waited, and her eyes widened when Evie walked into her personal space and inched down a little and kissed the girl’s cheek in one quick move.

The blonde touched the place the girl’s red lips had just touched, trying her hardest not to grin like a complete idiot as Evie winked at her and then walked away, not saying another word.

Mal stood there, watching as the blueberry girl walked away until she couldn’t see her anymore and she was just a small dot of blue in the distance. She only broke her trance once she felt a presence on her side. Turning to look, she glared at a frowning Uma.

“You paid someone to punch me?”

“I was scammed, actually. I didn’t see no punching.” Uma said, her frown deepening at every new sentence until she was scowling. Mal rolled her eyes.

“Serves you right.” Then she smirked, “Thanks for the $20, though.”

Uma’s perfectly shaped dark eyebrows raised up in surprise, “She gave you the $20?!”

“No,” Mal shook her head, smirk still in place, “But I’m sure she’ll spend it with me on our first date.”

Mal watched as Uma went through the emotions of slightly upset she lost her money, to mad, to settle then in contentment at the turn of events.

“You know, I’m not even mad at that,” Uma smiled, looping Mal’s right arm with her left one, as they started walking and her blonde haired friend chuckled, after a beat Uma added, “You owe me one if this date goes well, though, since I set y’all up.”

“You didn’t-“ Mal started to protest, but then she sighed. “Fine. Deal.”

Uma grinned. “That’s my girl.”

“I’m not your girl.”

“True,” she chuckled, “You’re Blue Princess’ girl.”

Mal rolled her eyes in response but didn’t deny, not seeing a point in doing so.

“I hate you.” She settled on saying.

“Love you too, loser.”

“Bitch.”

“Ugly.”

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

“Sure, it’s on you, though.” There’s a pause. “I’m short on $20.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me yours thoughts! Hope you liked this one. Btw, I’m always open for prompts!


End file.
